Earth Protection Force
by LunacyTenma
Summary: NO YAOI! Dib's school gets a new kid named Rue, and Dib thinks that him and Zim are beginning to be friends. When he tries to stop this bond of human and Alien will it just make things..weirder? ZADF, ZAocF, ZAGF, and DAocF.


I would like to say again that this is not a yaoi. Yeah -nod nod- I only own Rue not IZ.

**Earth Protection Force**

_I don't think of my life as a nuisance, in fact I love it._

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eyes narrowed in determination as he followed the human male below.

_Every moment, filled with danger and alien threats!_

Skillfully, he jumped from a roof onto a trash can, and onto the sidewalk.

"We're far enough away, scum."

-Pause-

_This was not who think it is. Tak never came back, Zim wasn't doing much these days, and all other aliens left Earth alone mostly. This scum...was Rue._

-Unpause-

The black haired boy looked up at me with innocent LOOKING purple eyes, widened in surprise.

"Oh, Hello Dib. I didn't know you filled around here." He gave a small smile and tilted his head a little.

"Hello, Rue. I know what you're up to- It's time you stopped fighting for the wrong side!" I saw him stare at me, he had a look of confusion and inner fighting.

"Dib, I don't wanna be mean, but it's really hard not to assume you're crazy when you're talking about stuff that I just don't understand." The boy frowned and turned to face me, holding his hand out for me to take it.

_Don't get him wrong, he comes from a place where holding hands is pretty okay. He doesn't like to talk about where he's from, but I have a few suspicions. _

"Rue, you know full well what I'm talking about! You're on Zim's side, aren't you!" Suddenly his eyes widened, and I knew I got him.

"You know about Zim being an alien too? I've been distracting him for the past few weeks because I didn't know what else to do." I stared in disbelief.

"What about the time you brought over all those weapons to his house!" Rue grinned.

"Gotta love nerf, right? Wait, how did you-"

"RUE!" Rue winced at the sudden interruption and turned, I was sorta glad he couldn't finish. It might scare him to know that I was spying on him for the last week. I turned to where he was looking and saw none other than Zim.

-Pause-

_For those of you who don't understand, Zim is an alien from Irk who was tricked into believing he's on a mission. To this day, four years later, he still believes he has a mission here and despite his leaders not caring he could take us out. He's my worst enemy, and one day I will have him where he belongs- ON AN AUTOPSY TABLE!_

-Unpause-

Zim gave Rue a questioning look, gesturing to me in that sense of "What the hell are you doing with HIM?"

Rue smiled, waving.

"Zim, they got a new model of nerf gun in Wacky-Mart today, we should go get it." Zim gasped, and nodded obediently. Strange, this was something I've never seen him do. Somehow, Rue had Zim following every command, he was listening, silenced, and he didn't even threaten me.

"I have the money, we should call some people over to play just like last time," Zim exclaimed. "Be at my place in ten, bring Dib if you want." And with that he let out his spider legs and ran off to the store.

"You coming?" Rue asked me, holding out his hand again. Where he came from, it was like saying "you mean nothing to me" if you didn't take a person's hand when offered, so I took it.

x-x-x

Somehow, watching Rue take out all of these Nerf guns and load them and such was amusing. Maybe it was the fact I was watching him to get away from the fact I was in Zim's house and could be doing anything I want.

"Here," He held out a red gun to me. "You work your way up. For every five people you kill you go up in Amo and color. Red is the lowest, black is the highest. For each Zombie you kill you go up as well, and if you shoot one of your team mates you have to be put in prison for 10 minutes of the game. Quickly, we must call others!" Rue ran into the kitchen, and I just watched. This seemed pretty planned out for a game.

"Yeah, we're playing Slayer. The rules are simple.." I listened as he greeted people and explained the rules repeatedly, and in about ten minutes Zim had returned was a bunch of new guns and people were waiting outside.

_Where is Gir? After Zim attempted to take over Christmas Gir was taken away by some adoring little girl who found him simple amazing. Gir wouldn't come back, and to be honest I know Zim misses the little guy every day. Sometimes I see the mail man put letters in Zim's mail box from Gir, it's a depressing sight really._

"Okay, you three are Zombies. The game goes on two blocks both ways, and one black down. You can use back yards but may not go into houses. Zombies, go wander. That half-" He cut the teams in half and I was on a team with Rue, while Zim was with- GAZ? "-Is another team. You get shot, you pick up any bullets you see and go back to my front yard. Prison is located inside my house, my parents will make sure you behave. Move out, and start when you hear my command,"Zim shouted. His team ran off as did we, and waited until we heard the start.

"READY...GO!" Suddenly a bunch our team went darting off, much to my dismay. I was about to go solo when a pale hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't do that yet. Let the stupid ones get shot first, take the backyards until you barely see anyone- Zim is always left. Gaz is also a potentially good player." He let go and began to run, turning only to gesture at me once. To my surprise, I followed. As I ran along side the boy I suddenly felt like maybe... Something was changing.


End file.
